The fall of the Foundation book 1
by Dr. Jack Rourke
Summary: In thios dark tale, a mad scientist discovers the Foundations darkest secrets and has to adapt to a certain twist in his life... Rated M for Heavy use of violence, Language, Gore, Psychological and Paranormal Horror


The fall of the Foundation Book one

**Hey there, just a quick word from the Author. This is an SCP based stories with both canonical and non-canonical components. Although this isn`t my first story, I have a lot to learn so all criticism in the comments is dearly welcomed. But since I have nothing else to say, lets get started with the first chapter….**

Login

Name: Parker_Avery

Passcode: For the Angel of Death spread his wings on the blast, And breathed in the face of the foe as he passed; And the eyes of the sleepers waxed deadly and chill, And their hearts but once heaved, and forever grew still.

Login Accepted

Location: Area-14, 5.4.2017, 10:46am

Darkness. He was sitting there in the absolute and utter darkness of his small holding cell. Even though he was far from windows or any other source of light, his red glowing bionic eye scanned the whole room for the smallest details. How long has he been in here? Days? Months? After a period of time in absolute solitude one would go mad, but not him. He loved it. Loved not having to see the stupidity and mediocrity that crawled over this god forsaken Planet.

All of a sudden, a door opened and the room was flushed with a bright light as 10 heavily armed guards stormed the small chamber. "Get up, Scum! ", the first and by far tallest guard barked.

The Man in the containment smiled up to him and said: "Now that`s no way to talk to your father is it?"

The guard smashed the man backwards against the chambers concrete wall with a crushing backhand, "The Council awaits your trial."

Location: Site-01, 10.4.2017, 01:23pm

Chained with 8 inches of titanium and a lethal shock collar around his neck, he was led into a hexagonal concrete room with 13 chairs, each designated to a 05-Council member. In the center, one chair stood out, the chair of the Founder. "Dr. Jack Rourke, you have committed crimes against the Foundation, Humanity, Earth and the very concept of everything we stand for. What say you say in your defense?"

"Everything you stand for? Rich coming from a hypocritical Foundation build by Freaks to house freaks. I didn`t do anything wrong." Dr. Rourke answered looking at the occult symbols engraved into his bionic arms and legs, "All I have done is expanding my understanding of our existence."

"Your understanding of our existence? Your sick experiments on Foundation personnel have cost dozens of D-Classes lives as well as many that you have scarred and corrupted. You had no problem seeing all these D-Classes and guards die while you were observing and taking notes."

"I HAVE CURED THEM! Admittedly, the D-Classes were nothing but mere Lab rats but the guards and MTFs? I have changed them for the better. Ask them, my first achievement even brought me here to this pathetic meeting of crooks."

The Founder merely smiled, "Then we shall ask them, Commander Asher, what have you found in Dr. Rourke's personal laboratories at site-104?"

A mid aged man with a thick black beard stepped forward and looked at the Cyborg with absolute disgust and anger, "After blowing open the blast doors my team has set out to explore all the Doctors laboratories. We have found dozens of corpses, most of them terribly deformed and or mutilated. Within the evidence we have gathered we can say that his experiments included but are not limited to A. Injecting pure Y-909 into D-Class personnel's bloodstream, causing them seizures and heart attacks as well as immediate suicide by any means possible, including fracturing their own skull on walls or biting through arteries. B. The usage of occult rituals to Augment his and 8 guards` Bodies and minds, he then referred to them as his `children`. C. The copy and contribution of SCP-140 under civilians and guards to `change history at its core`. D. The grotesque augmentation of different MTFs with machine parts and last but not least the attempted reanimation of SCP-049 after its termination 4 weeks ago. Furthermore the- "

"For the love of god would you shut up already? I get it I`m the big bad mad scientist for working on something a simple mind like yours couldn't comprehend. I have an IQ of well over 380 can safely say that I do not feel any remorse for working on these things. What I have done was solely for the sake of humanities survival. My grotesque Augmentation of MTFs? Ask Lieutenant Matthews of MTF Omega-16, he didn`t seem to be complaining after my `grotesque experiments` have saved him from Small Cell Lung cancer and trust me, I am the least of your concerns! You have no idea what you are dealing with."

Amused, the Founder looked up from his documents, "What do you mean? What is it that we are so unaware of?"

For the first time Jack Rourke looked up and met the Directors eyes, "The Scarlet King will rise again and break his chains and when he does, he will break the very fabric of reality in the progress."

The Founder stared at him with cold eyes but didn`t say a word.

The Cyborg chuckled, "Huh, you knew. You always did. And YOU have the audacity to tell me I am inhumane? You HYPOCRITES! All of you. You have doomed us."

The director got up, and looked down on him "Jack Rourke for your crimes and due to the heavy augmentation of your body you are hereby classified as an SCP. You are given the designation SCP-4115 and placed as a Keter class in containment at Site-54. You are to be placed under highest security and under 24/7 watch by MTF Alpha-1 known as the `Red Right Hand`. Any attempt to flee the site or spread false rumor of an unknown entity will end in your immediate termination. Commander, take him away."

"You can`t do this! Just because I know a truth you are to cowardice to admit to! You are weak, you pathetic motherfuc- "before he could finish his sentence, the leading commander knocked him out with the buttstock of his high caliber rifle.

"Sir, we will immediately transfer SCP-4115 to its new home" with these words the man turned around while to of his soldiers carried the knocked-out doctor out of the room to the quadcopter.

Back in the council room one of the other 05s turned to the founder, "Sir by all due respect, how do you think he possibly found out about this?"

A dark smile crawled over the old man's face, "What does it matter, 05-11? It`s just a matter of time until SCP-4115 will be nothing more than myths and dust in the wind.

Location: Site-54, 12.4.2017, 11:00pm

As the guards Chained him up to the wall in his new containment chamber, Rourke looked up, still weakened after being knocked out by his capturers and said, "You`re making a terrible mistake, the Council they are the ones that should be locked up and I`ll make sure that there will be justice."

The guard hit him hard with his baton, "Oh yeah and how are you going to do that, _Demon_?" He spat the last word out and smiled sadistically as Rourke winced in pain.

The ex-scientist looked the guard dead in the eyes and simply said, "I will kill the founder."

To be continued….

**Wow I have to admit writing this first chapter was a lot of fun and I`m actually quite with the way it turned out! If you liked it or have some improvement ideas, let me know in the reviews down below. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter of The fall of the Foundation.**

**Best Regards, Jack Rourke**


End file.
